Misty's Heavy Day
by PsYcho KiYone
Summary: Misty is very pissed off. Very crazy fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue. ^_^

Misty's Heavy Day

by Psycho Kiyone

One hot summer night, Ash, Misty, and Brock were camped out in a forest.

Misty was in a deep sleep. She had been extra tired and bitchier than usual.   
Ash and Brock were up talking, bored as hell.

"Hey, Ash, lets go through Misty's stuff!" Brock exclaimed.

"SHHH!! She might hear you!" Ash replied.

They took her back pack, unzipped it and took out the contents.

Some extra clothes (including underwear which Brock happened to be trying   
on) , Misty's diary, some pencils, lip gloss, and a box that said "Secret"   
on it.

The two were both interested by the diary, but the box that said secret on   
it was really enticing.

They didn't know that the box was filled w/ tampons. They didn't even know   
what tampons were. They took the tampons out of the box and started playing   
w/ them.

Ash pretended that two of the tampons were his earrings and Brock was   
sticking them up his nose.

There was a mess of tampons everywhere.

Suddenly, Misty woke up and saw Ash and Brock covered in tampons.

"What the @#$%?!?!!" Misty screamed, "My tampons!!"

"Wha? Damp ponds?" Ash said.

"TAMPONS!!!" Misty screamed.

"What are those?" Ash asked.

"Uh, those things you have all over you! Those are tampons...AND NOW THEY'RE   
ALL UNSANITARY AND I CAN'T USE THEM AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST AND   
I'M $@#&*!$ RAGGIN' DAMNIT!!!!!!!" Misty looked inside the box.

"Oops.." Ash mumbled.

"NOW, ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "OOPS"?? I AM GOING TO..."

"Misty, calm down, everything's gonna be okay." Brock reassured.

"NO!!! NOTHING IS OKAY...You don't even know what those are for!" Misty   
snapped.

"Um, ...what are they for then?" Ash said stupidly.

Misty whispered something into Ash and Brock's ears.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled, disgusted.

Suddenly, the whole forest got flooded w/ Misty's menstrual fluids and it started to stink really, really, really   
BAD.

"You better get me more tampons RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND!!!!" Misty screamed. A fire   
raged in her eyes.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Ash and Brock looked at eachother and ran to the   
nearest tampon store where they picked up loads of tampons.

....

"WHAT!? THESE ARE ONLY NORMAL!!! I NEED ULTRA ULTRA ULTRA!!!!!!" Misty shouted.

Suddenly, she became 50 ft tall and wore a black leather bikini dominatrix thing   
and she had a whip.

"Uh-oh.."

"YOU SHALL PAY!!!!" Misty did the whip thing.

"NO, I shall not let you!! Don't let the PMSaverse get to you!" A voice   
shouted.

"James!!!" Jesse snapped, "Our cover!!"

"Team Rocket!!" yelled Ash and Brock surprised.

"I'm sorry Jesse...I must do what I must!!!" James whispered to her.

"EH?" Jesse looked confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

James jumped out from a bush and yelled, " TAMPON ULTRA ABSORBANCY   
MAKE-UP!!"

"...Idiot.." Meowth covered his eyes.

All of a sudden, James transformed into a sailor fuku that was pink and   
black. He was wearing violet, heart-shaped sunglasses and everyone saw him   
naked for a second.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

Jesse fainted. She was kinda turned on by that.

"I am Sailor Tampon! Protector of all that is sanitary and PMS Free! I am   
here to keep balance of the PMS monster and that means you!" Sailor Tampon aka James   
yelled at Misty.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU SHALL PAY!!! DIE TAMPON BOY!!!!!!!!!!!"Misty   
screamed and tried to whip Sailor Tampon.

"She's got a bad case.." commented Sailor Tampon, "Here's a tampon..it's   
ultra ultra."

"What? Ultra ultra? Ooooh! I can live again!" Misty went back to normal. The   
pool of PMS also went down.

"Whew..." Brock sighed.

"Hey, where's Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Unknown to them, Team Rocket had run off w/ all their Pokemon.

....

"HAhahahahaa!!! We got Pikachu!" Jesse yelled.

"We got lotsa pokemon!HEEHEEHEE!!"James yelled excitedly.

"Da boss is gonna cherish us for dis!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Oh! Time to De-tranform!" James squeaked.

"EEEHH??"

"ULTRA ULTRA TAMPON DE-TRANSFORMATION!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

.....

THE END!!!!

Heehee that was crazy. Hope ya liked my screwed up fic ^_^.


End file.
